


Третья ночь

by Lienin



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: В третий день они забрали время...





	

В первый день они забрали свет.

Я был уверен, это они забили генератор влажными листьями и болотной землёй. Больше некому. Я несколько часов провёл за выгребанием лесного подарка из шестерней, но генератор так и не заработал, пришлось подключать резервный.

В день второй они забрали пространство.

Я собирал образцы почвы, чтобы занести в каталог и заполнить последнюю оставшуюся бумажную папку, когда заметил, что всё это время ходил вокруг дома. Я испугался и побежал в самую чащу, оцарапав лицо о жёсткие ветки мёртвых деревьев, но выбежал к увитому плющом сараю.

Я в бессилии оборвал плющ, а лес за моей спиной шелестел злобным смехом. Они посчитали, я никуда не денусь. Я забрал из сарая доски и гвозди, и заперся в доме.

В третий день они забрали время.

Рассвет всё не наступал. Это было чудовищно, просто чудовищно, я чувствовал запах прелой листвы в доме, я слышал, как они стучали в дверь и своими тонкими голосами звали меня. Я трясся под одеялом и проклинал тот день, когда отец научил меня играть в "приём Гостей", чтобы я не боялся блуждающих по коридорам полупрозрачных теней.

В темноте под кроватью скреблись мыши. Я не выдержал пугающей неизвестности и писка и решился зажечь лампу.

... В моём доме теперь у стен есть глаза, а у мебели уши. По полу стылым сумраком стелятся тени леса. У них тела из листьев и лица безобразных младенцев. Время властно над ними, но они этого не знают.

Гости не убивают, они возвращают назад. Алебастрово-белой простынью касаются лица и пространство вокруг кружится, зияет прорехами и чертит уравнения тождеств. Убаюкивающими голосами просят не включать свет, тихими посвистами пугают из дверных щелей, мерными скрипами катаются на старой кровати.

Где-то там, внизу, в подвале бредит такой как я, но не такой. Он не видит света, он видим лишь во тьме. Он улыбается глазам и шепчет ушам ласковые напоминания о дереве, вокруг которого вырос лес. У него косая улыбка, а руки цвета мёртвой коры, и цепко держат жёлтые разлинованные страницы из дневника.

Свет моей лампы успокаивает. Я понял эту игру. Хорошие Гости не засиживаются до утра, этикет на этот счёт строг. Я перевожу время на часах в доме, с рассветом пора откланиваться. Но солнце всходит лишь во сне...

Просыпаясь от резкого стука в дверь и от шелеста жёлтых листьев об оконное стекло, я мечусь загнанным зверем по комнатам, натыкаясь то на старый граммофон, то на перспициллум, то неловким движением смахиваю груду флаконов со стола и обнаруживаю среди осколков сушёные коренья.

Они не смогут не отдавать время вечно. Буки, которыми родители пугают непоседливых детей, они вылепливаются из застывшего времени и потом разгоняют ночных пришельцев, потому что они не любят, когда ночь не сменяется днём, ведь пугать из-под кровати можно только вечером.

Эй! Ты кто такой? Я тебя вижу...

Хороший тон обязывает уйти. Узкая полоса рассвета над кронами деревьев служит знаком. Разочарованные голоса вскидывают испачканные глиной руки и забирают раскиданные по дому листья, но древесная пыль будет ещё долго видеться в солнечных отблесках.

Доски и гвозди, всё, что мне надо. Я забью эту дверь, чтоб никто не стучал и не входил в неё более. Я забью эти стены, чтоб никто не смотрел на меня, я забью эти окна, не зовите меня играть, разбивая окно брошенным камнем. Я отшельник, мой удел только смотреть на круги в наполненной водой ванне.


End file.
